


Might Regret This Later

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3dmg suspension, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As trainees Eren and Jean make the clumsy attempt at titan killing training, and end up tangled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Regret This Later

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for me I really just needed an example to write about my suspension kink bye

"Jean stop FUCKING MOVING!" Leave it to Jean fucking Kirschtein to make a mess of everything by being a competitive asshole. The goal was to make it to the fake titans set up through the woods and cut the necks as they would with real titans. Of course Jean tried to take the easy way out of this by following everyone else around. Which is why they ended up tangled this way, struggling against the cords of their maneuver gear while everyone else moved on.  
  
The bastard laughed at him. “Eren calm down it’s not a big deal.” Eren kicked him, which was a mistake that he could feel sorry for later as the cords tightened around his stomach and he spat out a curse as Jean slipped down a foot or two before the cords caught him, keeping them both suspended uncomfortably. Jean grabbed Eren’s legs to pull himself back up.  
  
"Jean! Get the fuck off of me. It’s your fault we’re even-" Eren ended his sentence on a gasp as Jean’s hands slid on his leg and instead he reached to hold himself up by Eren’s belt. And he had the audacity to smile up at him with that satisfied, smug look on his face.  
  
"Problem, Jaeger? Got awful quiet up there." He looked up as Eren tried to hide his flushed face behind his sleeve and mumble another half-hearted "get off of me". Jean smirked and tugged on his belt, but with nothing under his feet he only managed to expose Eren’s stomach. Jean’s grin widened. "What’s wrong? Too close for comfort, Eren?”  
  
This really wasn’t fair. Jean’s hot breath against his skin and that irritating smug look on his face that didn’t actually look that bad when he was looking up at him like that instead of looking down on him. The rest of the trainees were long gone and they should be too.  
  
"Jean…we have to catch up." Shit, Jean could probably hear his voice shake now. Even if he couldn’t, there was no way he missed the way Eren’s muscles twitched and contracted under his lips when he kissed his stomach. "Jean stop.”  
  
"You don’t really want me to stop, do you? It’s not like you’ll last long enough for anyone to come looking for us." Jean didn’t even bother waiting for him to say anything else and worked at opening his belt and pants. Jean was going to do what he wanted anyway, so Eren just looked around and listened for the sound of maneuver gear as Jean wrapped his lips around him. Eren bit the sleeve of his jacket to stay quiet and gripped a handful of Jean’s hair tight.  
  
Jean’s hands worked their way from their hold on Eren’s open belt to his thighs, snaking around to grab his ass as he bobbed his head up and down quietly, looking up at Eren.  
  
Eren strained against the cords of the maneuver gear holding him in place, feeling them cut into his arms and chest with a pleasant sting. He pushed harder against them and met Jean’s gaze, breath coming faster.  
  
"Jean" Eren pulled on his hair and Jean finished him off with a few fast strokes. Eren noticed the cocky grin on Jean’s face as they finally untangled and made their way to the ground. "What?"  
  
"You owe me, Jaeger."


End file.
